Fear of Flying
by Sprinkles1
Summary: The first Tenchi and Inuyasha crossover. Ryoko is heartbroken, but finds love in the last person she thought to look to.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Party People! I'm back! Hopefully you will all love my new fic and review. This week is "Sprinkles' Homecoming Week." For the rest of the week, I will post either a new story or a chapter to one of my already existing stories, so try to keep up!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Tenchi and friends, nor Mya's Fear of Flying cd, nor Inhuyasha and company. In Inhyasha was mine, he wouldn't be in this fic but in my dorm instead.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ryoko was sitting along side the pond, counting cherry blossom petals as they gently fell off the trees. She was listening to a walk man that Washu had made especially for her. It could do just about anything, including the ability to broadcast any radio station in the galaxy. She was currently listening to a radio station in Dallas, Texas.  
  
"Here's a classic from Mya. It's off her "Fear of Flying" CD and is entitled, "Fear of Flying."  
  
"I've got a fear of flying on a plane/ 'Cause we've got no say in how it ends up/ Well, in my mind love's the very same way/ I never take a chance on a love/ That lifts me off the ground, oh yeah/ I cling to earthbound things/ But I wanna spread my wings somehow,"  
  
This song spoke to Ryoko like no other. It summed up her feelings for Tenchi for the past four years.  
  
"I've got a fear of flying high/  
  
But I'm compelled to spread my wings/ It's all in my mind/ Love defies all gravity/ Voices in the wind/ I can hear them welcome me to fly/ (Think I'm flying now, flying now, flying now)"  
  
"Ryoki, I can't believe that I've wasted four years for Tenchi to make his decision. Even a monster like me needs love."  
  
"Meow, meow," Ryoki answered.  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"I've Been in love, but I fell in love too fast./  
  
I found myself in turbulent skies/ I felt the hurt when I crashed and burned/ Then I found myself with tears in my eyes/ But when you look at me, something says/ It's gonna be alright, alright/ And all my fears I'll face, cause I think/ I'm gonna take this flight, oh this flight"  
  
"Tenchi's going to college in a few weeks, where he'll probably meet another Sakuya, anyway. Let's head home, Ryoki. It' s almost time for dinner."  
  
As the two entered the house, they were met a stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Ryoko.  
  
The stranger smiled nervously, looked to Tenchi for an answer. Ryoko looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, who is this?" 


	2. Can't Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters and I don't own "Can't Believe" by Mya.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Can't Believe"  
  
"Tenchi, who is this?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
Tenchi sighed. He knew this day was coming. Everyone in the house had welcomed his guest warmly, well except for Ayeka at first, but the princess, refusing to lose decorum, eventually gave in.  
  
"This is Mishnome. She is my girlfriend."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Now, Ryoko, calm down. You knew this day was coming."  
  
"You bring this, this thing home. You could have at least chosen Ayeka. That way I know our fighting wasn't in vain, but pick her, some random stranger."  
  
"Ryoko, she's not a stranger, she's an old girlfriend of mine and it turns out we're going to college together."  
  
"You told me that you didn't love her anymore/  
  
But then you turn around and you walked out the door/ Now whether you go or if you stay babe/ I still be loving you anyway/ I know that I just can't stand the pain."  
  
"An old girlfriend, wait a minute, I thought the only girl that you went out with was Sakuya."  
  
"Mishnome and I got involve several months after Sakuya, I just didn't tell anyone because I was afraid of how you girls would react."  
  
"How we'd react? You had Ayeka and me pining after you and pitying you when you had found someone else?" "Dinner's ready," interrupted Sasami.  
  
Tenchi looked in the dining room, then back at Ryoko. It was obvious that dinner would not be going well tonight.  
  
"Mishnome and I are going to go out for dinner. I think that it would be best for everyone."  
  
"Very well, Tenchi," said Katshito, "it was a pleasure meeting you, Mishnome."  
  
"Likewise, sir."  
  
With that said, the couple walked out of the door.  
  
"And I can't believe that she's the one you really love/  
  
And I can't believe that she has your heart, / Cause it seems to me she's the one that you're thinking of/ And I can't believe that he is gone/ And she's the one that took your love away"  
  
"Well you've done it Ryoko. You chased Tenchi and his girlfriend away. I hope your happy," yelled Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka, go to hell."  
  
"Isn't that more appropriate for a demon such as yourself," the princess countered.  
  
"You two need to stop arguing like children and act like adults," ironically enough, Washu was the one that just said that.  
  
"Ryoko is the one causing the scene," complained Ayeka.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're okay with Tenchi's decision either, Princess."  
  
"Well, at least I didn't scare anyone off. Besides, it's time to eat. Sasami has worked very hard to prepare this meal."  
  
*You're going to be alright, Ryoko* Wasu asked telepathically *I think I'm going to skip dinner and go to bed*  
  
*Do what me to bring you your dinner?* *No*  
  
"I can't believe that you're not in my life (life) /  
  
So tell where did we go wrong (oh baby)/ So now that you're all I do is count the days/ I'm sorry that you didn't wanna stay/ But I will be loving you anyway"  
  
It was eleven o'clock when Ryoko heard a noise from downstairs. She teleported downstairs to see what it was. To her dismay, it was Tenchi. He had just returned from his date. She saw the two them kissing.  
  
"Great," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mishnome.  
  
"I don't know," answered Tenchi. He turned around, but didn't see anything. It's probably Ryoko, he thought to himself.  
  
Ryoko backed into a door, the door that led to Washu's lab. I can't take this anymore, she thought to herself. Washu was busy to work on a new invention and didn't notice Ryoko come in, tears trickling down her face.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong?" the minute she say her daugher's face.  
  
"He's kissing her. I can't believe it. He's kissing her. Why her and not me?"  
  
"And I can't believe that she's the one you really love/  
  
And I can't believe that she has your heart/ Cause it seems to me she's the one that you're thinking of. And I can't believe that he is gone/ And she's the one that took your love away"  
  
"Ryoko, calm down."  
  
"Calm down, I come to you for help and you tell me to calm down. Some mother you are."  
  
As Washu walked closer to Ryoko, Ryoko would back up.  
  
"I'm telling you to calm down before you have an accident in this lab. The inter-dimensional teleportation device on the counter behind you is very unstable. If you were to touch one of the chords on the ground, there's no telling where you would end up."  
  
"What ever, Mom" she spat out in sarcasm while backing up.  
  
"Ryoko, no"  
  
At that moment, Ryoko tripped on one of the chords. Just as she was about to hit the ground she disappeared.  
  
"Ryoko, Ryoko, where are you?" shouted Washu.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inhuyasha was awakened by a sudden thump.  
  
"Damn, and I was having such a nice nap to."  
  
He ran to investigate the sound and found a girl instead.  
  
"Dumb chick," he muttered until he saw her move. "Wait a minute, she looks like me," he exclaimed after noticing her cyan hair, cat ears and tail."  
  
The girl opened her eyes. They were beautiful. (Wait a minute, this is probably some dumb broad who lost her way) he told himself. (No need to get excited.)  
  
"Who are you," she asked? "Who are you?" he countered. "Look don't make me repeat myself, pal. I promise you it won't be pretty. Now telling me your damn name and where the hell I'm at."  
  
He looked at her. Who ever she was, she sure wasn't another Kagome. 


	3. Note

You love, you really, really love me!  
  
Someone brought to my attention that Inuyasha's brother is available. When I took the time to think about it, I actually like Kagome. She's straightforward and a realistic character. So I'll leave it up to the fans. I need 10 more reviews. Do I:  
  
A: Set Ryoko up with Inuyasha (sorry Kagome) and save other characters for another fanfic?  
  
B: Set her up with Sessohoumaru?  
  
C: Tenchi ( after she has a fling with either A/B. A girl's entitled to a little fun every now and then.)?  
  
D: Set Ryoko up with Inuyasha and Ayeka with Sesshoumaru (Bet you didn't think of that? Well, I didn't until two minutes ago.)  
  
I NEED TEN MORE REVIEWS.  
  
P.S. I still don't know how to keep the bold print and italics on my stories after uploading them. Can someone please email me the answer. Thanks in advance. 


	4. I made a decision

I want to thank you all for reviewing. It made me feel real special to know that people are reviewing at least one of my stories. #$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Since I have received so many reviews in favor of both brothers, I'm going to do a story on each of them. This story will be a Ryoko and Inuyasha fic. (Author dodges rotten fruit and bottles.) But have no fear, my next fic will be a Ryoko and Sesshoumaru fic. (Crowd cheers.)  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%%%&%&%&  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't tell you my name?" Inuyasha teased.  
  
"You'll see," Ryoko threatened.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Find you own way back home, you annoying, little.."  
  
"What was that?" Ryoko interrupted as she reappeared in front of Inuyasha with a sword to his throat.  
  
"Oh, so you like to play rough? I like that in a woman," he said as he reappeared on top of a tree with his sword already drawn.  
  
"Come down here, punk," Ryoko shouted.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Now if you want to know my name, you're going to have to work for it," Inuyasha teased.  
  
"You have no idea who you're messing with," Ryoko said while charging towards him.  
  
"On the contrary, it's you who doesn't have a clue," he answered back with a block by his sword. 


	5. The Fight Scene

Disclaimer: Now you all now that I don't own any of the characters in this fic. If I did, then this would no longer be a fanfic. #%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Last Time: Ryoko and Inuyasha were fighting. This Time: They are still fighting and hey- here comes Kagome. #%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Chapter Five Ryoko phased through a tree, then disappeared. Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"Come on. You can't run now, the fun's just beginning," he shouted in the air. "I couldn't agree with you more," Ryoko answered as she shot a beam at his back.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, who began running the minute she saw his body falling to the ground.  
  
"Stay back, Kagome," he warned as he bounced off a tree, flipped and landed his feet on the ground.  
  
"What's going on here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Stupid girl, do you ever listen? For the last time, get behind me and shut up!" Inuyasha yelled while getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" she fired back.  
  
"I'd hate to break up this little squabble between you and your girlfriend, but what about me," shouting Ryoko from above.  
  
He looked up, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Stay put," he said to Kagome as he charged towards Ryoko.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Kagome.  
  
"Cute girlfriend," teased Ryoko as she raced towards him.  
  
"Jealous?" Inuyasha mocked while pulling back his fang sword. (AN: You know, the one he got from his father's tomb that's really a large fang.)  
  
"Not if she attracts guys like you," Ryoko countered while phasing.  
  
Inuyasha began growing impatient. "Are you done playing games or are you actually ready to fight? Then again, I should have known not to expect much from a girl."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Ryoko surprised him from behind, knocking him on the back.  
  
"Can I play?" chime a second Ryoko.  
  
"What about me?" asked a third Ryoko. (AN: Ryoko has divided herself into three.)  
  
"What the hell is going on here," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"You didn't know what to expect, so I decided to give you a clue, Inuyasha," saying his name with venom.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but exactly what are you two fighting over?" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Come to think of it, what are we fighting over?" Ryoko asked while pulling herself back together and drifting to the ground.  
  
"I don't know, you started it," mocked Inuyasha.  
  
"Did not!' "Did too!' "Did not!' "Too!" "Not!"  
  
"Will you two stop it already. You two sound like little children. Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Kagome. "Whatever."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Kagome asked. "?" responded Ryoko. " She asked you for your name," shouted Inuyasha.  
  
I heard her, I just didn't feel like responding, douche bag," Ryoko shouted back.  
  
"What did you call me?" " She called you a," Kagome bursts into hysterical laughter, "douche bag." Kagome leans on a tree to avoid falling.  
  
" What the hell is that!" he shouted.  
  
"You want to know what it is,' baited Ryoko. "No, allow me," interrupted Kagome. "It's a feminine hygiene product."  
  
" What, oh!" Inuyasha blushed after finally reading between the lines.  
  
"Listen, bitch, what is your name?" he shouted. "Well it sure ain't, bitch, cutie," mocked Ryoko.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He had to admit the girl had spunk and wasn't a bad fighter to boot.  
  
"Wait a minute," he muttered to himself, "those fighting techniques look familiar."  
  
"What's wrong, cat's got your tongue?" teased Ryoko.  
  
With this new development, he shoved Kagome behind him, told her not to move, and pulled out his sword.  
  
"I know who you are. You're Ryoko, the infamous space pirate."  
  
"Took you long enough," she muttered. #%##%#%%#%%%#%%#%#%#%#%%#$%%%#%#%%#%#%#%%#%#  
  
Well, what do you guys think? Was this chapter long enough? This chapter is kinda sucky in my opinion the don't worry the story will get better. And now:  
  
Roll Call I want to send shout outs to all of the wonderful fans that e-mailed me. So if you see your name on the list, jump for joy, shout, throw party (as long as you invite me) and let it be known that you are here.  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess Keika Omobolasire Reoke -Don't worry, I'll write more Tinny tiny 47- thanks, but I think that I can handle it from here Rae-chan Couple Keeper Hawking MoonFairy- Don't worry Kagome will be fine Naomi-Fluegal blueraven Jamie Rohanonn darksaturn01 Intibunny melli Doddess Ryoko KiReI AyUmI- my spell check is going crazy now Moi Rave Geni Ash Moe Empress Satori Ryoko Hakubi Dan Inverse Sara Ryuki airsoftfanatic-I like that name 


	6. Back At Home

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that own none of the characters from either Tenchi Muya nor Inuyasha. The only person I own is Mishnome, which doesn't say much because I can't do much with her anyway. Anywho, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Back At Home"  
  
Meanwhile, at the Masaki residence.  
  
"Ryoko!" screamed Washu. "Ryoko! Ryoko, no!" she sobbed as her legs ave way and she fell to the floor.  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the background, so Washu turned on a hologram that made her lab look like a bedroom. (Mishnome is still here.)  
  
"Washu, what happened? Washu." Tenchi asked while he grabbed her and began to shake her as well.  
  
"Ryoko," she whimpered.  
  
"What about Ryoko?" he asked.  
  
"She's gone," wailed Washu.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Sasami asked with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"She." Washu started, but then stopped. Looking at Tenchi reminded her of why Ryoko was gone. Because of Tenchi, Ryoko was gone. Once again, Washu had lost her Ryoko. Once again, Washu knew the pain of a broken- hearted mother, never knowing when or if she would ever see her child again.  
  
With this new anger inside of her, she glared Tenchi in the eyes and broke away from his grasp.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," Washu hissed through clenched teeth, so low that only Tenchi was able to hear the threat.  
  
The rest of the gang stared at Washu in shock, not sure of the cause of Washu's sudden behavior.  
  
"Miss Washu, are you okay?"Ayeka asked with concern.  
  
She turned towards Ayeka, "As a matter of fact, Princess, I've never felt worse before in my entire life, but thanks for your concern all the same," Washu smirked. The gang just stood in shock , not sure of what to say or do next.  
  
"Hey, where's Ryoko?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Mihoshi!" screamed Kiyone, "haven't you heard a word of what Washu just said?"  
  
"No, silly, I was just upstairs, making a sandwhich. You want some Swiss on rye?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" muttered Kiyone as she held her head in her hand.  
  
"How did she disappear, Washu?" Mishnome asked.  
  
Washu knew that she could never tell how Ryoko really disappeared without exposing both the other girls as well as herself.  
  
"She ran away," Washu answered.  
  
" Mishnome pushed her way through the crowd and bent down in front of Washu.  
  
"It's okay, little girl. I'm quite sure that your sister will come back sometime soon. She loves you very much," Mishnome soothed.  
  
Tenchi started laughing nervously, and putting his hand behind his head. "Not now, Mishnome."  
  
If this bitch doesn't shut up and get the hell away.Washu thought to herself.  
  
"Mishnome, I think we'd better let Washu have some time alone and rest," Tenchi said while pushing everyone else out of the room.  
  
Tenchi turned around and looked at Washu, "Washu," he started.  
  
"Go away, Tenchi," Washu interrupted.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Washu answered Tenchi by slamming the door in his face. She then turned the hologram off as well.  
  
The nerve.  
  
If she had anything to do with it, she was going to find Ryoko. She looked at the door.  
  
"You'll pay, Tenchi, for what you did to my daughter. You'll pay, both you and your little, bitch, Mishnome," she vowed.  
  
Washu then returned to her computer to find Ryoko. 


	7. No One Understands

"No One Understands"  
  
Sorry I took so long to get back to you all. I haven't forgotten my fans and I hope that you can all forgive me for taking so long to review.  
  
"Inuyasha, how do you know Ryoko?" "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
"When I was a little boy, my mother would tell me stories about a pirate from another world. With her cyan hair and cat-like eyes, she was said to be as beautiful as she was dangerous. Along with Ryoko came a handsome prince. The prince defeated Ryoko in battle and sealed her within a cave.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you know my fighting style," retorted Ryoko.  
  
"When I was little, we were visited by a young priest. He wore some of the funniest clothes that I have ever seen. He also fought in a strange style that I have never seen before. Since Father didn't see him as a threat, he was allowed to stay around and teach me some moves.  
  
"Yosho," whispered Ryoko.  
  
  
  
WAIT A MINUTE! YOU GUYS DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS!!!!  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, how do you know Ryoko?" asked Kagome.  
  
"When I was a little boy, we were once visited by a young priest. He wore the strangest clothes and used fighting techniques that I've never seen before and haven't seen since today. My father didn't see him as a threat, so he was allowed to stay around. He would teach some of his moves and tell me stories, especially those involving a space pirate named Ryoko.  
  
With her cyan hair and cat-like eyes, Ryoko was said to be as beautiful as she was deadly."  
  
'Did he just call me beautiful?' Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
'Did he just called her beautiful?' Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
"Anyhow, the priest told me of how a prince followed her here, defeated her in battle, and sealed her within a cave."  
  
'Damn you, Yosho' Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome, she's even worse than Sessoshoumaru!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh please, no one can be as bad as your brother."  
  
"She's responsible for the deaths of thousands if not millions!"  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko interrupted. " I don't have to defend myself from neither you nor anyone else. If Yosho told you the story right, he would also tell you that I was being controlled by someone else and didn't have any control over my own body."  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" screamed Ryoko. "I didn't mean to. He forced me to and whenever I tried to fight back, he would punish me," she sobbed, then flew off into the even sunset.  
  
"Wait, come back," pleaded Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his feet and sighed. He knew where this conversation was headed.  
  
"See what you did," Kagome shouted at Inuyahsa.  
  
"Don't blame this on me. I didn't tell her to kill anyone," he retorted.  
  
"No, but you're going to go find her!" she yelled.  
  
"Like, hell I will!" he fired back.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, Inuyasha. You're lucky I have a date tonight, or else I'd see to it personally that you find her. It's getting dark, now hurry up and find her before she runs into trouble or get hurt. Considering the condition that she just left in, she won't be able to think clearly if she runs into a bad situation now," she said over her shoulder as she made her way back to the well.  
  
"Great. I have to look for a demon while she goes on a date," he huffed.  
  
It had hurt, though he'd never admit it to himself, let alone to her. She had chosen someone else. Maybe it could have been different if he had lived another life, perhaps if he were more open to expressing his emotions. But it could never be. They were from two different worlds, two totally different times. It would never work, a relationship between a demon and a human. He only had to refer to his parents for evidence.  
  
"Oh, well. Off to find that crazy broad," he muttered to himself as he soared through the air.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko was leaning against a tree and looking onto a lake.  
  
"I can't believe I broke down in front of two complete strangers," she said to herself. " I should have known better. No matter where I go, my past always comes back to haunt me. Just once, I'd like to be able to start fresh."  
  
Unbeknownst to Ryoko, Inuyasha was sitting in the tree that she was sitting under, hearing her every word.  
  
She picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake.  
  
"Look at me!" she screamed. "I'm in the middle of nowhere with no one to turn to, no where to go!"  
  
She didn't know whether or not she would ever see the gang again. She was even missing Ayeka. Tenchi, what could she possibly say about him. She had given him her heart and he had handed it back to her in shreds. But she should have known better.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she sighed. "It would have never worked. I could have imagined it now, a farm boy and a space pirate. Ha, I can see it now."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Who could ever love a monster like me anyhow? If only there was someone out there who knew how I felt," she sobbed, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha floated next to her and leaned against the tree beside her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep.  
  
He moved a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"But there is," he whispered in her hair as he fell asleep as well. 


	8. A Mother's Love

Chapter 8  
  
"A Mother's Love"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi and Inuyasha gang. Please don't sue, all I have are some used books, dirty laundry and two student loans that I won't be able to pay off until I'm fifty.  
  
Much Love to my girl Angela. Keep up the e-mails, they're funny and for the record, Sesso is mine. (ha ha ha).  
  
BACK IN WASHU'S LAB  
  
Washu was frantic and about to give up all hope of ever finding her daughter again when she suddenly felt this overwhelming pain in her heart. It was a mixture of pain, sadness and loneliness. She knew that it could only come from one place. "Ryoko," she whispered. Suddenly, Washu began to hear a faint voice. "No matter where I go, my past always comes back to haunt me." "Computer," ordered Washu, "trace the frequency and location of this voice." A few minutes later she saw her silver-haired daughter crying under a tree while, unknown to her, was a boy sitting overhead in the same tree, listening to her every word.  
  
"Who could ever love a monster like me? If only there was someone who knew how I felt," she sobbed as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The boy came down from the tree and kneeled beside her. He then continued to brush a strand of hair from her face and kiss her forehead.  
  
"But there is," he whispered in her hair as he fell asleep with Ryoko in his arms. (audience: Awwwww! How romantic!)  
  
A smile began to slowly creep across Washu's face.  
  
"Washu, you're a genius! You've done it again!" she exclaimed.  
  
"All hail Washu!" shouted Washu A. "Yeah, Washu is the greatest!" cheered Washu B, the second puppet.  
  
Now that she's found Ryoko, she could go and save her. But save her from what, a handsome, young man who'd falling in love with her and would probably treat her ten times better than Tenchi ever would?  
  
"Ah, young love," she sighed.  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure this one out. The mother in her wanted to rescue her baby, but the friend in her understood. What Ryoko now wasn't the love of a mother, but the love someone else, a man. She needed someone who could show her the world and embrace her wildness instead of trying to tame it. Someone who has suffered just like herself. Yes, this man would be the one.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to need to stock up on some popcorn and tissues," she muttered to herself.  
  
She looked at the screen once again at the sleeping couple. They looked so cute together. "My princess has finally found her prince charming," Washu sighed. "Good night, my little Ryoko, and may you find what you're looking for," she sighed as she too drifted off to sleep.  
  
Well I hope you all like it. You might not hear from me for a little while, but if you're all really nice, I might start my sesso and Ryoko story next week. I might even reveal the person I'm going to hook Ryoko up with in my third story. Wait and see!  
  
P.S. To all of my fellow Aeon Flux fans, the creator, yes, Mr. Chung himself, has created yet another cartoon for our entertainment. It's called "The Conqueror" and has something to do with Alexander the Great. It's supposed to come on the Cartoon Network at 12am on Mon-Thur. I haven't been able to peep it yet, but e-mail your responses when you do.  
  
-Sprinkles 


	9. A Funny Little Development

Chapter Nine  
  
"A Funny Little Development"  
  
Sorry that I've taken so long guys. Most importantly, thank you all for putting up with me and my poor updating habits. I'll try to do better, I promise.  
  
Months have gone by and Inuyasha has grown used to having Ryoko around. In a way, he even enjoyed having her around, but he would never admit it to himself, let alone her. With all of the training and adventures that the two have gone on, Inuyasha hasn't had time to miss Kagome while she was away at school.  
  
Sure, he noticed, but she was gone, but it didn't hurt, knowing that she was away.  
  
Ryoko challenged him on so many levels, mentally, physically, philosophically, and emotionally. She was a breath of fresh air to him. She wasn't the openly emotional type and was never afraid to put him in his place, be it by words or otherwise. Yes, Ryoko really was something else.  
  
He had once made the biggest mistake in his life, by trying to protect her while he was in battle with Sesshoumaru. Next thing he knew, Ryoko had taken Sesso and then turned on Inuyasha for making her look helpless.  
  
Her exact words, " If I want your damn help, I'll let you know. Otherwise, stay the hell out of my way."  
  
No, the damsel in distress role wasn't for her. She was an untamed spirit who brought excitement to everything. She never tried to change Inuyasha or dig into his past. She'd just accepted things as they were.  
  
The two would have gotten along greatly if it weren't for the both of them being stubborn. Then again, he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't draw stubborn women. First Kikyu, then Kagome, and now, Ryoko. No she wasn't pure and morally just like Kagome and Kikyu, but that's what had made him like her even more. Like him, she too had had a dark past. He could be himself around her without feeling guilty or holding back.  
  
On this day, however, Inuyasha was talking to Kagome about Ryoko while Ryoko, herself, was none other than sitting under the cherry blossoms by the river.  
  
"I can't believe Ryoko has been here for four months," Kagome commented.  
  
"It's been that long?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah and you two have managed not to kill each other," Kagome teased.  
  
"She's alright, I guess," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Inuyasha, I'd say that you've grown attached to her." "Good thing you know me better than," he retorted.  
  
Kagome smirked to herself. If Inuyasha were to ever put effort into it he could have any woman he desired. With hair like a rock star, beautiful eyes and "I don't care" attitude, even Kagome had once had a crush on him.  
  
"Ah, to be fourteen again," she sighed.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely.  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko is sitting by the lake.  
  
She has been in this world for four months. What had amazed her the most was that she hadn't even had time to think of Tenchi. She had been too busy fighting demons alongside Inuyasha or just plain fighting Inuyasha.  
  
But today was her day. She had treated herself to a nice hot bath, a new dress, and even a new do. Heck, she had earned it .  
  
" I can mope over Tenchi some other day," she said. "Today is my day."  
  
Eventually, the lake became boring to Ryoko, so she decided to head back home.  
  
She rose into the air, " I wonder what Inuyasha will say about my new look," she wondered as she made her way back to the hut.  
  
*************  
  
Just as Ryoko landed in front of the hut, she heard voices.  
  
Looks like Kagome is here. I wonder what those two are up to now? she thought to herself as she phased underneath the window. "I know what you can do!" exclaimed Kagome. "Why don't you take Ryoko on a night out of town? She would love it. What woman wouldn't? Besides, it's been so long since she has been back to her time."  
  
"Uh, Kagome, has it ever occurred to you that maybe she doesn't want to go back. She left for a reason, didn't she?" he reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but that was an accident."  
  
"Then why is she still here, if she was in a hurry to get back?"  
  
"I would stay here for long bouts of time before going back home, remember?"  
  
"Oh, well, that just leaves one question then," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How am I going to show her around Tokyo when I don't know the first thing about it?"  
  
"Oh leave that to me. I'll bring Zeke along and it can be a double- I mean a group outing," Kagome corrected herself.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Why would I do this for Ryoko, again?" he asked.  
  
" To celebrate her being here for four months, silly" Kagome answered.  
  
"Well, we didn't do anything for you when you were here for a long time," he argued.  
  
"Look here, Inuyasha. Tomorrow night, I expect both you and Ryoko to be waiting by the well at sunfall. Not only that, but I want you in your best clothes and on your best behavior.  
  
"Which reminds me," she thought to herself, " I have to find you something to wear."  
  
"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he argued.  
  
"You're not going to embarrass me in the streets of Tokyo!"  
  
"Well, I didn't say anything to you when you wore your school uniform, did I?" he argued.  
  
"This is different!" she fired.  
  
"Yeah, how?"  
  
"Look, it just is. Now if you try my patience one more time I'll."  
  
"You'll what?" he dared.  
  
"That's it! Sit!"  
  
Next thing Ryoko knew, Inuyasha had become one with the floor. Ryoko turned away from the window and walked towards the fields.  
  
Listening to the birds chirping and the empty threats and profanities from Inuyasha each time he fell to the floor.  
  
I can't believe it. Ryoko grinned to herself and sighed.  
  
"My second date." 


	10. Ask Already!

I'm back guys! Sorry it took so long to update but I know that you will all find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha nor any of the Tenchi Muyo characters.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Ask Already!"  
  
(I know the title sucks, but work with me anyway people.)  
  
"" = talking = thinking  
  
Ryoko slowly ate her rice as she waited for Inuyasha to ask her out.  
  
she thought to herself.   
  
Ryoko smiled to herself and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean, what did I do to my hair. You got a problem with it?" she threatened.  
  
"No, I was just wondering why you changed it. You never cared how it looked before," he shouted back.  
  
"Look here, Inuyasha," Ryoko started. she stopped herself.   
  
"Dang," she mumbled to herself. "Drop it Inuyasha," she huffed.  
  
"I didn't say anything was wrong with it!" he yelled. "Wearitlikethattomorrow," he mumbled while looking down at his bowl.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed. "Wear it like that tomorrow."  
  
"You mean in a ponytail? What for?"  
  
"Kagome wants to take you on a night out of Tokyo. You, me, Kagome and Zeke. Something about an anniversary," he mumbled.  
  
Ryoko stifled a grin, "So?"  
  
"So you going or not?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Will it be fun?" she asked.  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"Will there be food?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Sake?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "probably."  
  
Ryoko rose from the floor, nearly knocking the table and both of their food over.  
  
"Then count me in," she beamed.  
  
Shocked by her sudden change in mood, Inuyasha could only stare up at Ryoko and try not to drop his bowl.  
  
"Okay," he mumbled. "Just be ready by sunset tomorrow."  
  
"Gotcha," she threw over her shoulder as she floated towards her room.  
  
"Oooh, this is going to be so fun!" Ryoko squealed to herself, then drifted off to sleep. 


	11. Getting Ready

Chapter 11  
  
"Getting Ready"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo, nor any Inuyasha characters.  
  
"" = talking = thinking  
  
Kagome made her way to the hut with her duffel bag in tow. It was two hours before sunset, but Kagome new that she would probably need all of that time and more to get Inuyasha ready. Being able to pass Inuyasha off as some from her time would be nothing short of a miracle, mixed in with some patience. The mere thought of what would probably happen when she got there made her shudder. She opened the door to find Inuasha covered in blood from his latest adventure.  
  
"Give me the strength," she muttered to herself.  
  
"I thought you said to be ready by sunset," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I did, but I know that I would need extra time getting you ready."  
  
"What do you mean, getting me ready? What's wrong with the way I look?" he argued.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and quickly noted the blood that covered Inuyasha from head to toe.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong with the way I normally look?" he countered.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that it wouldn't be right for a night out on Tokyo.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'm there to help you fit in more."  
  
"I didn't do that to you when you were here," mumbled Inuyasha while crossing his arms.  
  
"Look, this night is special and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Can you say that a little louder this time, I can still hear out of my right hear," he spat out.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Okay, well do you have anything picked out?"  
  
"I don't know. Where what I usually wear."  
  
Kagome brought her hand to her face and began to shake her head.  
  
"Yep, this is definitely going to require a miracle," she mumbled.  
  
Just then, Ryoko walked in while still drying her hair.  
  
" That bath was great, just what my body needed after that last battle. Oh hey, Kagome!"  
  
"Hey Ryoko! I'm just here to help Inuyasha out for this evening," Kagome said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, you're going to dress him," Ryoko answered.  
  
"Yeah, I brought a few things in the bag for him to try out."  
  
"Oh, and you didn't even think of me," Ryoko pretended to pout.  
  
"Well, I just might have a little something in here for you," Kagome baited.  
  
"Oh, goody, let me see!" she cheered as she rummaged through the bag.  
  
"I'm going to wash," Inuyasha interrupted then turned around and left. "Don't have time for bumbling." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"So what you get me?" Ryoko asked while jumping up and down in anticipation.  
  
"Oh you'll love this. My friend works at a mall so she hooked me up with a major discount and I also borrowed a few things out of my brother's and my closet."  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
"Anyway, denim is making a big comeback so I bought you this denim skirt with a matching purse."  
  
Ryoko held up the purse," I don't think I'm really going to need this."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. I put a few nail polishes and lip glosses for you to try out. Besides, if you don't feel like carrying anything in it, it still makes a great accessory to the overall outfit. Don't you think?" Kagome teased.  
  
Ryoko pondered for a second. "Okay, what else you got?"  
  
"Oh, yeah before I forget, the skirt has a split on each side."  
  
Ryoko began to grin and nudge Kagome, "I knew I like your style," she teased.  
  
"Don't get too happy, they both start just below the knee. Or at least they should."  
  
"Hehehehe," giggled Ryoko. "Gotcha."  
  
"Since it's chilly back home, I also brought you this red, split turtleneck sweater with a pair of red knee-high boots and a red beret to match."  
  
Kagome looked up to see Ryoko close to tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern.  
  
"No one has ever done something like this for me before," Ryoko sniffed.  
  
"Oh nonsense, what are friends for? Now hurry up before Inuyasha gets back," Kagome shushed as she hurried Ryoko off to her room.  
  
"Besides if you cried over that just imagine when you look into that secret pocket of that purse of yours."  
  
Ryoko looked inside the purse and gasped as she pulled out a pair of hoop earrings.  
  
"This is too much," whispered Ryoko as she began to tear up again.  
  
"No it's not. This is your night. Enjoy it," Kagome encouraged then turned around to look for Inuyasha.  
  
She looked down at her watch, "Great, I only have an hour left now."  
  
She turned around the corner, nearly running into Inuyasha.  
  
"You should really watch where you're going," teased Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get you dressed already."  
  
"Where's Ryoko?" he interrupted.  
  
"Doing the same thing that I'm trying to get you to do, get dressed." Kagome looked into her bag and pulled out a pair of black leather pants. "How about these?"  
  
"If you think that I'm wearing that." he started.  
  
"Okay, I'll take that as a no," she interrupted while laughing nervously. "How about these instead?" she asked while holding up a pair of jeans.  
  
Inuyasha eyed the dark blue jeans suspiciously.  
  
"Come on. You'll love them. You can never go wrong with jeans. Did I mention how comfortable they are. I got them in "relaxed fit" just for you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha huffed then snatched the jeans from here and walked to the other room to try them on.  
  
"There, happy?" he mumbled when he came back.  
  
"How about this shirt?" she asked while holding up a navy blue shirt that read "Stud Muffin" in glitter.  
  
"No way in hell!" he fired back  
  
Kagome giggled. "I figured you to be more of the rugged type anyway, so here's a black t-shirt. Simple and plain and a black leather jacket to go with it."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled while putting them on.  
  
"Since those jeans are boot-cut, why not wear some boots with them? I bought the biggest size that I could find." (AN: I know, corny.)  
  
While Inuyasha was putting the boots on, Kagome looked at his hair.  
  
"Have you ever thought of getting a hair cut, Inuyasha?" she teased.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and glared. "Lady, the day you touch my hair, will be your last," he hissed.  
  
Kagome pretended to look amused by Inuyasha's empty threat.  
  
"Whatever. Now to get Ryoko."  
  
"I'm here," Ryoko interrupted her and stepped out, dazzling them both.  
  
"Oooh!" Kagome squealed. "I love what you did with your hair. You think you could put mine in a bun with some chopsticks sometime?"  
  
"Sure," Ryoko beamed.  
  
Inuyasha could only stare at her.  
  
"So," she turned towards Inuyasha and began teasing him. "How do I look?"  
  
He began to blush and look away, "You look nice," he mumbled.  
  
"Ah!! How cute! He's blushing!" Ryoko teased.  
  
"Shut up!" he shouted back.  
  
"Okay you two, we don't have much time left until I have to get ready and we meet Zeke, so let's hurry," she ordered as they made their way to the well.  
  
Ryoko cheered to herself.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going on a date," Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
  
The two looked at each other, then followed Kagome into the well.  
  
I'm sorry that it's taking so long to review. I'm now going to take this story into another direction, but don't worry, you'll love it! I promise! 


	12. A Night Out on Tokyo

Sorry it took so long to update people. I'll work on it. I promise. In addition, people, you might want to read all the way to the end this time. (He he he)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo. Chapter 12  
  
"A Night Out in Tokyo"  
  
The three made it back in time to get Kagome ready and meet Zeke. The four were walking around Tokyo, wondering how they were going to start the evening.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" Kagome chirped.  
  
Inuyasha's stomach growled.  
  
"Well, I guess we should eat first," Kagome chuckled.  
  
"I'm with her," Inuyasha added.  
"What are you guys in the mood for?" Kagome asked. "How about Chinese?" Zeke suggested. "Nah," Kagome interrupted. "How about something we don't eat often." "I don't care, as long as it's edible," muttered Inuyasha. "Using big words now are we, Inuyasha?" Ryoko teased as she nudged his shoulder.  
  
"Shut up," he muttered.  
  
"I know," Kagome beamed, "how about Italian?" "I'm in," Zeke agreed. "What the." Inuyasha started. "It's good, trust me. You'll like it. Besides, Inuyasha, you should really learn how to broaden your horizons anyway and try new things." "I came, didn't I," Inuyasha started. "And don't get me started on this outfit," he muttered.  
  
"Stop being a baby, Inuyasha," Ryoko teased. "You're content as long as you have some Sake," Inuyasha mocked back. "Is that all you think of me?" Ryoko pretended to sob. "That all I live for is fighting and some good liquor." Inuyasha winced. "No, Ryoko I." "Ha!" Ryoko interrupted. "Really had you going for a minute, didn't I? Besides, this place doesn't serve Sake, it serves wine instead." "Just what I need," he mumbled.  
  
"Okay then, off to Little Italy," Kagome ordered everyone.  
  
The four sat down and looked over the menus.  
  
"Everyone ready to order?" Zeke asked.  
"Yeah," the rest responded.  
"Good. Waiter," he called.  
  
Ryoko looked over the menu again. She was too busy deciding whether to get the Chicken Alfredo or the Chicken Libretti that she didn't pay any attention to the waiter walking towards the table.  
  
"Aren't we a little young to be a waiter?" Zeke teased.  
"Ooh, she's adorable," sighed Kagome.  
"Great," mumbled Inuyasha, "Just what I need, another meddling little brat."  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm your waiter for this evening. Are you all ready to order?"  
  
The voice sent chills down Ryoko's spine, making her drop her menu. Inuyasha, noticing the change in Ryoko's demeanor tried to see what the sudden change was about.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered. Ryoko looked and hissed.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Ryoko, do you know this girl?" Kagome asked wearily.  
  
"Yeah, I know her. This "girl" is my mother!"  
  
The girl held her hand out for Kagome to shake.  
"Washu Habuki, the World's Greatest Genius" at your service."  
  
"And I thought my family was screwed up," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
KEEP READING!!!!!!  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Doing the summer school thing so forgive me. Thanks for being patient with me. Shout out to all of my fans and everyone else that puts up with me, especially Angelamasaki.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but here goes anyway. Truth being, I wrote this chapter months ago, but wasn't satisfied with it. So I decided to keep writing. So here goes, the REST of CHAPTER 12!!  
  
#@@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@##@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
" "= talking thinking  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Kagome. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Washu."  
  
Washu glared. "That's Lil Washu to you," she cheered as she sat down between Ryoko and Inuyasha.  
  
"So are you going to introduce me to my future son-in-law or what, Ryoko? I've certainly taught you better manners than that," Washu teased.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. Ryoko growled.  
  
"Funny, Mom, I didn't recall you teaching me no such thing," Ryoko seethed.  
  
"My baby called me "Mom"!" Washu squealed.  
  
Ryoko sighed and began rubbing her temples. She could tell that this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Um, Lil Washu," Zeke started, "Excuse me for being rude, but how can you be Ryoko's mother if you look like a little kid and she a grown woman?"  
  
Wahsu blinked.  
  
Ryoko interrupted telepathically.  
  
I  
  
Washu walked up to Zeke.  
  
"Well like this, Sweetie," Washu explained as she pulled out a pen the sent off a bright flash. After the smoke had cleared, an adult Washu was revealed.  
  
Zeke blinked.  
  
"Hey Ryoko," Washu exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd run into you here!"  
  
Ryoko began to think.  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Ryoko. "I can't believe it!" she screamed while rising up from her chair to hug Washu.  
  
"Who is she?" Zeke asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh this is my cousin, Washu. You could say that she's know me all her life," Ryoko explained.  
  
"And you just happened to have ran into her tonight. What are the odds?" mocked Inuyasha.  
  
Ryoko glared.  
  
"Actually, Ryoko and I grew up together, but my family moved away a year ago to Nagano. I decided to come to Tokyo to surprise Ryoko and look at a few potential colleges in the process," Washu explained. "But I never knew that I'd run into you here. Then again, we both have a thing for Italian food!" Washu squealed as she hugged Ryoko.  
  
Just then, the waiter came.  
  
"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with the garden salad please," Ryoko ordered. "Can you guys excuse me for a sec, I have to talk to Washu for a minute, but I promise to be back soon."  
  
"Oh, no problem. Take you time," Kagome responded as the two women walked outside.  
  
"So what do you have to tell me," Ryoko sighed.  
"I know you may not believe me, but I'm happy to see you, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko grinned.  
"Funny as this may sound, I actually believe you, but I would have figured that "The World's Greatest Genius" would have found a way to bring me back home by now," she chuckled.  
  
"Well, actually I did, but it didn't seem like you were in any danger. Besides, watching your life is better than any of the other shows on t.v."  
  
Ryoko gasped. "You mean to tell me that you video tape me 24/7 without my permission!" she shouted.  
  
"Well, not all the time, but we did give you your privacy," Washu clarified. "Not that you were doing anything anyway," she added under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," Ryoko called back.  
  
"Why are you so upset. Everyone back home wants to see you live happily ever after with Inuyasha. By the way, do you his brother is seeing anyone?" Washu added.  
  
Ryoko held her head to her forehead. "I don't believe this."  
  
"Half of us have fallen in love with the tortured villain. How Ayeka and Kiyone believe that they actually have a chance with him is beyond me."  
  
"Mom, he's evil. Besides, I didn't think that cops and princesses went for bad boys. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"  
  
"Not too hard to believe, especially compared to Tenchi."  
  
Washu noticed the pain in Ryoko's eyes and the slight wince at the mention of his name. She wandered if her daughter would ever let go of the past and see what was in front of her.  
  
Ryoko frowned. "How is he?"  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about. He has been acting strange lately and even though I'm not able to prove it, I think it has something to do with his girlfriend. According to my machines, she has the same readings as Inuyasha. I believe that she's even from his time."  
  
"But if she's from his time what is she doing here? Most importantly, if she has the same readings as Inuyasha, wouldn't that make her a demon as well?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll get back to you on that. Who know, you might run into the lucky couple tonight. I think they're celebrating their 1 year anniversary tonight."  
  
"How sweet," Ryoko muttered.  
  
Washu placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
"I know that I haven't always been there for you in the past, but I'm here for you now. Even though a part of you still believes that you're meant to be with Tenchi, give it up. Don't waste all your hopes and dreams into something that will never be. Don't let a good thing pass you by."  
  
Tears began to form in Ryoko's eyes.  
  
"So you're saying I'll never be good enough for Tenchi," she sobbed.  
  
"No, I'm saying you can do so much better. You deserve to love someone who will love you the same way you love him. Someone who won't be afraid to, someone who isn't afraid to put you first," Washu whispered. "I think Inuyasha might be that person."  
  
Washu hugged her.  
  
Ryoko smiled, "You really think so?"  
  
"Granted that he's a little rough around the edges, but I think that makes it even better. As I recall, you're not exactly one of the daintiest women in the world either."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean," Ryoko's voice rose.  
  
"Nothing. Just that two diamonds in the raft can be perfect for each other. Why waste your life on a pebble, when you can have a diamond, Ryoko?"  
  
"You know, you're not half bad at this "mother thing" Washu," Ryoko smiled.  
  
"Well thank you. Made enough mistakes on the way to get the hang of it. Now have fun on your date tonight, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko squeezed her hand before turning to go back inside the restaurant. "Thanks, Mom," she smiled and returned to her friends.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# NEXT CHAPTER: Dancing, a walk in the park, and Tenchi!?! 


	13. Feelin' So Good

I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update guides. My campus was hit with a big virus and school started up again. Yeah!!! I'm no longer a freshman. Now on with the show! P.S. I don't own J.Lo's "Feeling So Good."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Feeling Good"  
  
"" = talking =thinking ~ ~ = song  
  
Dinner went by quickly for the four friends. As they were getting up to leave after paying. Zeke looked at Ryoko again.  
  
"You know, you and your cousin sure do look like you two could be twins. Change the hair and eye color and she could have passed as you, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko laughed, "Don't be silly, besides, what else could she be, my mother or something, geez."  
  
Kagome began to laugh nervously. "Hey, how about we go dancing?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You know, dancing," Kagome began to explain.  
  
"It's this thing you do when you move your feet," Ryoko interrupted sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha glared. "I know what it is, smart ass, but you don't expect me to do it in public," he seethed.  
  
"Don't tell me the big baby's scared," Ryoko started again.  
  
Zeke blinked. "Are you two sure you aren't dating?" he asked.  
  
The two stopped fighting and began blushing. Kagome laughed.  
  
"The way these two argue, you'd think they were," she teased. "Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled. "Yeah, just lead the way to the club already," Ryoko mumbled.  
  
The four were greeted with flashing, colorful lights and booming stereos when they entered the club.  
  
"So what's the name of this place?" Zeke asked.  
"It's called "Focus"!" Kagome shouted over the music.  
  
Kagome grabbed Zeke and ran onto the dance floor, leaving Ryoko and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha stared at his feet while Ryoko rocked on hers and looked into the crowd.  
  
"So." Ryoko started. "Yeah, " Inuyasha finished.  
  
Ryoko panicked.   
  
With that in mind, Ryoko smiled, looked Inuyasha in the eyes and dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
"We're here to dance, not stand around, so start moving," she ordered over the loud music. Inuyasha blushed," uh..." "Come on, it's easy, just follow me. It's kind of like fighting without the pain," Ryoko explained while showing him.  
"You're not bad at this," Inuyasha smiled.  
"Well, I've probably been to so many hot spots all around the universe. It's impossible not to pick up a few moves along the way. There probably isn't a move that I can't do."  
Inuyasha's eyebrows rose, "I'm impressed. You never cease to amaze me, Ryoko."  
"I know, it's a gift. Plus I can make a mean "Jurian Twister," she teased.  
"Ah, Ryoko, "The Greatest Bartender" known to man," Inuyasha countered.  
  
The DJ shouted on the mic, "Yo, this is DJ Spindoctor holding it down in the hottest spot in all of Tokyo. Let me hear ya scream!"  
  
The crowd screamed.  
  
"No, no, no, people! I know you can do better than that. None more time people. I don't think ya meant it!"  
  
The crowd screamed again.  
  
"Alright, alright. That'll do for now. While I'm up on the mic, I'm going to take you all back a to few years for an oldie, but goodie from your girl J.Lo featuring Fat Joe and the late Big Pun. Here's "Feelin' So Good!"  
  
~When I opened up my eyes today Felt the sun shinning on my face It became so clear to me that everything is going my way I feel like there's no limit to what I can see. Got rid of my fears that were holding me My endless possibilities Has the whole world opened up for me ~  
  
Ryoko let her body move to the music and forgot about the people around her. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
************ Meanwhile, in Wahu's lab:  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Ryoko could move like that!" Sasami exclaimed.  
  
"She's my daughter. Of course she can move like that, " boasted Washu. "Enough about them. Let's see what Sesso is doing," Ayeka nagged. "But sister, he's evil," Sasami chided. "Hey, he's reforming. He's practically adopted that little girl and she's turning out wonderfully. Besides, he comes from a good bloodline," Ayeka explained.  
  
Sasami shook her head. "Whatever happened to you and Tenchi?" she asked.  
  
"Sasami, give your sister a break, "Washu interrupted. "Thank you, Washu," Ayeka sighed. "No problem, besides it's about time you started liking men your own age," Washu finished.  
  
Kiyone choked on her popcorn and started laughing. Yosho shook his head and tried to muffle his chuckles.  
  
Ayeka blushed, "The nerve. Now I know where Ryoko gets her crude sense of humor from."  
  
"Pipe down cradle robber, and move out of the way so the rest of us can see the screen," Washu ordered.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting good," Mihoshi added.  
  
***********  
  
Back to the gang.  
  
After dancing into the late hours of the night, the gang decided to call it a night. Kagome was getting tired and Zeke had sprained his ankle.  
  
"I think you need to put some on that. Kagome, why don't you take him home. Inuyasha and I will be fine," Ryoko offered.  
  
"Are you sure," Kagome asked wearily. "Positive." "Are you guys really sure. There are a lot of weirdos on the streets at night. You guys could get mugged or hurt," Zeke warned. "Don't worry about us. We can fend of ourselves. Can't we, Kagome?" Ryoko smilled devilishly. "You know she's right. How about get a taxi and take you home. I'll give Ryoko my cell in case something happens," Kagome reassured Zeke." "Thanks," Ryoko replied.  
  
Kagome helped Zeke into the cab, " I want you guys to stay out of trouble and head straight to my house."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Inuyasha makes it home in time for breakfast," she promised.  
  
"That's not what I meant , Ryoko," Kagome warned. "You might want to hurry, meter's running," Ryoko teased as she watched Kagome jump in drive away,  
  
"Now for some fun. Why don't I show you a quaint little part of Tokyo," Ryoko beamed as she dragged Inuyasha to the park.  
  
Everything was so peaceful and quiet in the park. The leaves had begun to change color and the only noise that could be heard was from the rustling water from the waterfalls. The moon was full. It was like some scene out of a romantic comedy. Any minute now, they were going to fall hopelessly in love after having been lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"So." Inuyasha started. "So." Ryoko responded. "It's been some night, huh?" "Yeah, but not bad, though," Inuyasha finished. "Who knew that you could actually be fun or could dance," she teased.  
  
"Or that your mother has aged better than you," Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Hey! Speaking of family, why don't you take a few fashion fashion lessons from your brother." Ryoko pretended to fan herself. "Whew! With looks and a body like that, I'd gladly go back to the darkside," she baited.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me my poor baby's jealous. You know you're the only one for me!" Ryoko squealed while locking her arms into his and dragging him deeper into the park.  
  
"Come here often." "No this is my second time, actually," she through over her shoulder while leading the way. "The first time must have left some impression then," he muttered while admiring the waterfall. "In a way it did, but it could have better," she sighed while looking at the ground. "I'm sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it?" "Nothing to really talk about. Hopeful wishing on my part."  
  
Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
He sighed and held her close. I "Then let's make this trip one to remember. Lead the way."  
  
Ryoko's face lit up. "Well, there's a part that I've always wanted to see." "And what part is that?" he teased. "The gardens. You'll love them. Trust me. They'll even remind you of home."  
  
They walked past the waterfall that led to a majestic lake. Inuyasha sat down and admired the lake.  
  
"You're right, it does remind me of home. I don't see how you could have managed to stay away from home as long as you did," he responded while deep in thought.  
  
"It wasn't hard, especially since this isn't my real home. I'm from outer space, remember."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. Are the stars as beautiful up there as they are down here, Ryoko?"  
  
"Even more," she answered. "The skies and stars are endless. A night doesn't go by in which I'm not sleeping under them. They are just there. They never judge you nor promise you things that they know that they can never give you."  
  
"Ryoko," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Oh, come and look at this," Ryoko cut him off while running towards a statue.  
  
Inuyasha paused then followed.  
  
"So this is what you wanted me to see?" he asked. "Yeah, this is it."  
  
They both looked on to see a woman looking into the distance, while standing under a cherry blossom tree and holding a letter.  
  
"Legend has it that her lover was sent off to war, but promised to marry her when he returned. He promised to marry her when the war was over. They were to meet each other under the cherry blossom tree, the same one in which they had first met. Unfortunately, she received a letter that said that he was killed in battle. The next morning, she was found dead under the tree with the letter in her hand and a bottle of poison near her body."  
  
"How tragic," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I know. Legend has it that any couple that either meets, or shares their first kiss under this tree's love will last forever."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and moved towards Ryoko.  
  
"You don't say," he smirked. "How did you learn of all of this again," he teased. "T.V." she whispered while moving and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, " he teased.  
  
"Really?" Ryoko fired back while moving in again for another one.  
  
"Naturally. Not too many women can resist my animal magnetism, but if you plan on that statue bringing us any luck, we're going have to do better than that."  
  
Before Ryoko knew what was happening, Inuyasha had her in his arms, giving the most romantic and beautiful kiss she had ever dreamed of. She purred when he drew his lips away.  
  
"You know I can't resist a woman that purs," Inuyasha whipered in her ear. Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
Just then, the two were interrupted by some giggling in the background. Ryoko turned around and nearly lost her composure. It seemed as if walls were closing in around her and any second now she was about to break into a cold sweat. Her heart was caught in the back of her throat, leaving her unable to speak. In front of her was the last person she had ever wanted to see.  
  
"Why couldn't I have ran into Minagi or Kagato intead," she muttered.  
  
In front of her was Tenchi.  
  
Don't you guys just hate me? Hope this was long enough. See you guys soon. Thanks for the support and special shout out to my undercover partner in crime, Angelamasaki. 


	14. When It Hurts So Bad

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to get you. I just had some personal things to work out. Thanks to everyone that was patient with me and don't worry, I promise to finish this story sometime before 2005. Now, on with the show.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Chapter 14 "When it Hurts So Bad"  
  
"" = talking =lyrics = thinking  
  
The song used in this fic is Lauryn Hill's "When it Hurts So Bad." $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Ryoko stared at Tenchi and snorted. Inuyasha leaned against the tree, silently observing the other three. She needs to do this on her own. he contemplated.  
  
"We've all missed you Ryoko," Tenchi started.  
"Doesn't look like it," Ryoko retorted.  
  
Tenchi decided to let the last comment go.  
  
"It's good to see that everything is going well. Where have you been? Why didn't you try to contact us?"  
  
"One of Washu's machines went haywire and sent me into an alternate universe. And did it ever occur to you that if I had a way to contact anyone, I would? Besides, where do you get off interrogating me? It hasn't even been five minutes yet and you're already grilling me like some common criminal."  
  
"I'm not," he started, "besides if you had such a hard time contacting anyone, how did you manage to get involved with this guy?" Tenchi shouted while pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyahsa rose from the tree, "Look pal, if you don't start anything, there won't be anyting," he warned.  
  
Ryoko rose her hand, "It's okay, I can handle him."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Tenchi, folded his arms and returned to leaning against the tree.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's of no concern to you, just as your little girlfriend is of little concern to me," Ryoko fired back.  
  
When it hurst so gad, when it hurts so bad  
Why's it feel so good?  
When it hurts so bad, when it hurts so bad  
Why does it feel so good?   
  
Tenchi smirked, then threw his arms in the air, "So this is what this is truly about? You're still mad because I didn't pick you. So you decide to punish the rest of the gang because I didn't choose you!" he shouted.  
  
"You self-centered son of a bitch!" she shrieked. "Where in the hell do you get off like that, as if you're God's gift to women. Because in case you haven't noticed, I've moved on to much bigger and better things. Has it ever occured to you that Washu could have found and returned me home anytime she wanted if I was truly in danger? Had it occurred to you that I wanted to stay there?"  
  
I tried and tried  
To keep him in my life  
I cried, and cried, and cried  
But I couldn't make it right  
But I loved a young man And if you've ever been in love Then you'd understand   
  
Tenchi stood in shock, taking it all in. "Ryoko, I ..."  
  
"Save it, Tenchi, because to be real honest,I don't want to hear it."  
  
What you want might make you cry What you need might pass you by If you don't catch it If you don't catch it And what you need ironically Will turn out what you want to be If you just let it If you just let it   
  
"You don't have to feel sorry or pity me anymore."  
  
"But I never did, Ryoko. You don't understand," Tenchi pleaded.  
  
"No, I understand perfectly. Whenever I was around, you were constantly nagging me to not do this, not do that. Nothing I ever did was good enough for you! She shouted.  
"Ryoko, please calm down. You don't know what you're talking about. You're exaggerating everything."  
  
See I thought this feeling It was all I had But how could this be love And make me feel so bad? Gave up my power I existed for you But whoever knew the voodoo you'd do?   
  
"No, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm through, Tenchi. I'm through with it all," she sighed in defeat, not even raising her head to meet his eyes.  
  
But I loved the young man And if you've ever been in love you'd understand What you want might make you cry What you need might pass you by If you don't catch it   
  
"What do you mean you're through?"  
  
"Exactly that, Tenchi. I'm through with you. Hope you have a good life, but I don't want anything to do with you again."  
  
And what you need ironically Will turn out to be If you just let it What you want might make you cry What you need might pass you by If you don't catch it And what you need ironically Will turn out what you want to be If you just let it If you just let it   
  
"But you love," he whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Correction, I loved you, but not anymore," Ryoko realized.  
  
"Tenchi, dear, don't you think it's getting late? "Mishnome interrupted. "Can you take me home now?"  
  
He turned toward his girlfriend, after having forgotten that she was there all along. When he looked into her eyes, his whole composure changed, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.  
"Yes, Dear, I'm terribly sorry. Let's go."  
"It was great to see you again Ryoko, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Mishnome beamed.  
  
Inuyasha waited until the couple was nothing more than shadows in the night before approaching Ryoko.  
  
When it hurts so bad, when it hurts so bad Why's it feel so good? When it hurts so bad, when it hurts so bad.   
  
"You okay?" he asked with concern while wrapping his arms around her for comfort. "Yes," she sniffed. "I'm sorry I ruined this night that you worked so hard to plan." "No, you didn't ruin it. Tonight was wonderful. I ate Italian for the first time, learned to dance had a miniature history lesson, and I even met your mother," he joked. "Besides, the last part of tonight was unexpected."  
  
I don't know what came over me. I saw him with her and saw red. All of those old memories came back and I started remembering all the pain he put me through. I—"  
  
Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, I think I need that," Ryoko smiled. "I know." "Why you arrogant..." "Uh uh. Only one argument at a time. No matter how cute you are when you're angry."  
  
Ryoko paused, "Did you just call me cute?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, must be this city air getting to me," he teased.  
"You jerk," Ryoko pouted while punching Inuyasha in the arm.  
"Hey, I was just trying to cheer you up. If you want, we can still hunt those two down and you can have round two with what's his face."  
  
"No, he's not worth it. Besides, he's not what he seems," she warned.  
"In case you haven't forgotten, neither are we. Anyway, I can take him," Inuyasha joked.  
  
"Whatever. Back to what we were discussing earlier, do you think the legend about the maiden and the tree will ever come true?" Ryoko pondered.  
  
"Depends, are we a couple?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
"I...well. guess so," she stammered.  
"What do y mean you guess? I showed you the time of your life tonight and all you can say is you guess!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Ha, I knew that little smooth act of yours would give up eventually," Ryoko shot back.  
  
"Whatever, you want to head to Kagome's now? I'm calling it a night."  
"Yeah."  
  
Ryoko took his hand and teleported the two in front of Kagome's house.  
  
"You know, we shouldn't do that. Someone could have seen us, Ryoko," warned Inuyasha.  
"At 3 in the morning, I doubt it."  
  
He escorted her inside and made his way to the couch, "Goodnight, he mumbled."  
"Goodnight," Ryoko yawned whiled passing him on the way to her room.  
  
Before going inside she turned around and smiled, "You know that whole couple thing question?"  
"What about it?" Inuyasha mumbled while beating his pillow.  
"I changed my mind," she smirked.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his pillow and stares at Ryoko, "Really?" he asked with uneasiness.  
  
"Yeah, I decided on definitely."  
  
Their eyes met and Inuyasha smirked as she went inside her room, leaving him to dream of his cyan-haired goddess.  
  
%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
I'm aware that Ryoko revealed that she went to another universe and that the other girls may not be what they seem in front of Mishnome. That will be addressed, but what Ryoko and the gang don't know is that Tenchi already told Mishnome the truth about everyone. 


End file.
